


Destiny

by DivaJung86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Homin - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, tvxq - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivaJung86/pseuds/DivaJung86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, baby it’s love, love has come like this<br/>I can’t have anyone else but you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Barf-worthy fluff, because Changmin is a koala and it's adorbs.  
> Needed to get this out of my system, I guess.  
> Ao3 exclusive cuz I love you guys ;)

Yunho is in love.

He’s not really sure when it began, but it’s developed into this disgustingly warm feeling that floods his stomach and spreads outward to his limbs any time he’s around Changmin.

It might have been a little after the split that the changes started to surface. Things were such a mess back then. In the days when there were five of them, everyone thought that YunJae was real. A done deal, 100%.

It wasn’t. At least not for Jaejoong.

You see, Yunho was in love then, too. He thought the sun rose and set in Jaejoong’s eyes, but unfortunately, the object of his affections did not return his feelings, at least not in the same way. Jaejoong loved him, but only as a brother. That fact was made perfectly clear the night that he, Yoochun, and Junsu packed up and left. Yunho wasn’t sure if his heart would ever heal from the damage.

But Changmin healed him, proved him wrong. And now he’s terrified.

He has no idea if his affections are returned this time, and due to previous experience, in no rush to find out. He can’t lose Changmin, too. He just can’t. His precious maknae is all Yunho has left, and he’s fallen so desperately for that reassuring smile, those mismatched eyes, that thick mop of occasionally unruly hair, and that snarky personality that both puts him in his place and challenges him to be a better version of himself.

Changmin is too important to lose. And so, Yunho remains silent.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a long day, as usual. They’re preparing a new album, to be released the following year, more than likely while Yunho is in the military. That’s the current plan, anyway. It’s painful to think about, but inevitable, and Yunho is doing his best to enjoy the time he has left. He flops onto his bed, exhausted from long hours in the studio. Tonight, Changmin had declared that he’d be crashing with Yunho. The older isn’t entirely sure why, but he knows better than to argue. Perhaps it’s the reminder of the leader’s upcoming departure that has spurred the maknae to remain close, who knows. In Yunho’s mind, that seems the most logical reasoning. Not that they need an excuse in the first place.

It’s nothing unusual, their separate apartment façade is a joke anyway. More often than not Yunho is at Changmin’s, or Changmin is at Yunho’s. They’ve grown close these past few years, and other than random dating flings here and there that have kept them apart, they’ve been pretty well attached at the hip. Besides, Yunho knows that his maknae hates sleeping in an apartment by himself. Though Changmin has grown much over the time Yunho has known him, there are still parts that remain child-like. The comfort of having his hyung nearby, even if it’s in a totally separate room, has always helped the younger to sleep better, and Yunho is all too happy to oblige.

They’ve said their goodnights, and Yunho’s eyes are droopy, slowly fluttering to a close. His heart clenches a little, just with the knowledge that Changmin is so close. So close, and will never have any idea how he feels about him. So close-

The bed dips suddenly, and Yunho’s eyes fly back open, startled. He turns to look at Changmin, who’s curled up on his side, looking up at his hyung with a hopeful expression. “Do…do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?”

Something inside Yunho squeals girlishly and dies. It’s been years since Changmin has asked to sleep in the same bed with him. It used to happen a lot when the maknae was younger, too young to be taken from his family and thrust into the spotlight. Back then it meant nothing, just an older brother being there for a younger brother. Now, though, it means so much more. It means everything.

Yunho swallows. “O-of course you can.” He manages a smile, somehow, and Changmin smiles back. The younger closes his eyes, mumbling a soft ‘G’night hyung’ that Yunho echoes his own response to. Yunho watches him for a few moments, thinking that his maknae looks like some kind of angel when he’s asleep, before forcing his own eyes closed.

It takes far longer than it should for Yunho to fall asleep. Changmin’s heartbeat seems to beat away in his ears like a conga drum, drowning out everything else. The maknae’s breathing also seems unnaturally loud, the warmth radiating from him threatening to swallow Yunho whole. He shivers, fighting with all his might to resist the urge to reach out and pull Changmin into his arms and kiss him breathless.

Moments elapse, Yunho’s unsure how many, until he’s finally able to relax and drift away...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yunho awakens with a start, feeling extremely hot. He has no clue what time it is, but there seems to be a voice speaking lowly, almost a whisper but not quite. And he’s….trapped? His eyes shoot open and he takes a few moments to adjust to the dim light, and that’s all it takes for him to realize that Changmin has wrapped around him like a vine. The maknae’s arms are looped around his shoulders and his leg slung around his waist, and Yunho suddenly can’t seem to remember how to breathe. The scent hits him like a Mack truck….masculine, yet slightly sweet, and so distinctly Changmin. Just as he’s pondering what the fuck to do or even how to think, Changmin begins speaking.

“Mmm….hyung….” He coos. Yunho freezes completely, swearing he’s about to go into cardiac arrest. He’d forgotten his maknae’s propensity for talking in his sleep. Changmin nuzzles into his neck, and Yunho closes his eyes, sending up a silent prayer for the Lord to take him now and end his misery, because this is too much, literally too much, and he’s clearly on the brink of death. “You feel so nice, hyung. So comfortable. I love you so much…” Changmin mumbles, and Yunho’s heart shatters in an instant, suddenly blinking back tears.

“I love you too, Changminnie. More than you know...” He whispers back, knowing full well that the younger won’t understand him, anyway. Changmin hums in response, nuzzling closer, and Yunho can’t help but smile even though his eyes are watery. “Mm…you smell good…” Changmin declares, and Yunho giggles a little. God, but he’s so cute. Changmin’s hair is tickling his jaw, and he just sighs in contentment. If only this were real, if only this meant the same to his maknae that it does to him. But that just doesn’t seem meant to be. But if Yunho can have this small thing to himself, this limb to grasp onto and hold for dear life, that’s enough. It’s enough.

Changmin presses a kiss to the side of Yunho’s neck, and it sends a ricochet of pure heat zooming through his body, from head to groin to toes. How something so small and so simple can have him nearly throbbing with desire is beyond him. It’s not even necessarily a sexual want, just a yearning to possess this gorgeous creature lying beside him. To call him his. It’s a burn, and it scorches Yunho. He’s never felt anything like this in his life, and has no idea what the hell to do, other than just lie there and try to quell the overwhelming feelings that seem to be strangling him.

Changmin settles, finally, and Yunho feels like he can breathe a bit. Thank God, oh thank the heavens. His heart slowly stops trying to beat a path directly out of his chest, and he’s able to settle back down gradually.

 Changmin goes back into a deep sleep, and Yunho soon follows, the blissful oblivion swallowing him and holding his broken heart together just a little bit longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yunho had hoped that he wouldn’t have to endure another night like that, or at least that they’d be few and far between. No such luck, unfortunately. The next few weeks are absolute hell for the TVXQ leader, straight up. Changmin has taken to sleeping with him nearly every night. Yunho doesn’t understand this sudden shift, where it’s coming from, but Changmin just looks so peaceful beside him that he doesn’t have the heart to pry. One thing is for absolute certain, however….there’s not much more Yunho can take, before he either goes insane or _does_ something insane…like profess his undying love to his maknae.

Some nights Changmin’s sleepy interactions were fairly innocent…just firmly wrapped around his hyung, murmuring cutely, letting out soft little confessions of admiration or trust. They warmed Yunho’s heart, allowed him to stay calm and get through til the morning. Other nights…Yunho was not so lucky. One evening sticks out in his mind more than the others. In fact, he doubts he’ll ever forget it.  Changmin was wound around him particularly tight, purring right into Yunho’s ear. There were a few hip rocks forward that caused Yunho a serious, serious issue…and then there were Changmin’s words. “Hyung…” It was a nearly sensual whisper, “Hyung I need you….please, love you…” Yunho didn’t dare respond, and spent the majority of the night willing his unbidden erection to pass.

They’ve been busy….when are they _not_ busy, to be fair, but it’s always a bit extra stress added on whenever they’re preparing for something. It’s all piling up on top of Yunho’s head, and as he lies next to Changmin for the umpteenth time lately, he feels like he’s legitimately at a breaking point. He can only pray that the younger doesn’t do something to set him off, because Yunho has no control anymore. He didn’t have much to begin with, but what little he did have is completely gone, and he can feel the inevitable in his bones. Tonight’s the night he either makes or breaks everything, he just knows it, and his body tenses in Changmin’s firm hold, anxiety setting in.

Changmin hums, rubbing his cheek softly against Yunho’s. The older has to fight away tears again. He can’t help it. The way he sees Changmin…..he’s perfect. Yunho’s no idiot, he knows his maknae has flaws. He may not always be the most pleasant person to be around, he can be a right shit sometimes. But he’s such a beautiful being, with a heart almost as big as his own, even if he hides it most of the time. He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep, when he’s cuddly like this, and Yunho just feels so filled to the brim with love that he’s being choked by it. His throat tightens up, his eyes burn again, and he wants this man to be his so badly that it hurts….a tangible, physical pain in his chest.

It takes a mere moment for Yunho to realize that it’s all over. The jig is up, he is completely fucked. Changmin moves a little, turning his head ever so slightly, enough that his lips are literally centimeters from Yunho’s own. Soft little puffs of air are hitting against his slightly open mouth, and all Yunho can do is stare at those sweet, pouty lips. They’re right there, right in front of him, and he can’t stop himself. There’s a split second before Yunho closes the distance and presses his mouth to his maknae’s, and consequences no longer matter. Nothing matters, nothing but Changmin’s taste and the pure joy of feeling that soft mouth fitted against his own. He doesn’t expect the younger to respond, hell, he may not even remember this, and maybe that’s for the best.

Something soft tickles his lips, and Changmin blinks awake groggily. He nearly chokes on air when he realizes what’s happening. He sees Yunho right in front of him, eyes closed, and feels soft, full lips moving against his own. He’s not responding, which is bad, but he’s so shocked that he’s seemed to forgotten how to kiss. How did this even happen? He doesn’t remember falling asleep this closely wrapped around his hyung, and he sure as hell doesn’t recall doing anything to warrant being kissed, but does that really matter? He’s wanted something like this for so long….too long, longer than he’d ever admit out loud. Breaking out of his trance, he parts his lips, beginning to move his in a gentle rhythm with his hyung’s. Startled by the sudden response, Yunho pulls away, eyes open in shock, not knowing what to say.

The silence is awkward for several moments, until Changmin cracks a smile. There’s no words to adequately express his feelings, so he opts to do something else. He leans back in, capturing Yunho’s lips a bit more firmly, pressing himself against his hyung. Yunho thinks something in his brain short circuits. He responds blindly, his body working against his own will, and Changmin makes a sound, one that sets Yunho on fire. A little half moan, half whimper, and suddenly Yunho needs to talk. He needs to make sense of this, figure this out, make sure this isn’t a dream or some sick joke that the universe has decided to play on him. He breaks away again, breathless. “Changmin…”

Changmin chuckles. “Why so shocked, hyung? You were the one kissing me, after all. Care to explain?”

Yunho flounders for a few moments. “I…I just….it’s your fault, you know…”

Changmin just laughs harder, big eyes twinkling. “ _My_ fault? I was asleep, how could it possibly be my fault?”

Yunho gapes. “B-because….you talk in your sleep.” He gestures wildly with his hands, at least as much as he can manage with their proximity. “You cuddle up, and nuzzle me, and tell me you love me and need me and press up on me and I just….there’s only so much I can handle, Changminnie.” He supposes it’s now or never, they’ve taken it this far, he might as well spill everything. “I’ve…I’ve been in love with you for so long..” Changmin’s eyes widen considerably, “and you..you were right in front of me, practically begging to be kissed, and I just couldn’t…resist…I’m sorry..” He bites his lip, anxious and embarrassed.

Changmin shakes his head, licking his lips and fighting back more chuckles. “Aigoo. You’re an oblivious one, aren’t you…”

Yunho blinks, confused.

Changmin takes both of his hands and raises them to Yunho’s face, caressing it, thumbs stroking the older’s cheeks. “I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember. For many years, I thought it was puppy love, a crush that I’d move on from. Then you loved Jaejoong, I knew you did, and I didn’t want to interfere..” He admitted, sighing, Yunho’s expression one of absolute dismay. “Then I just…I don’t know. I never said anything, now it’s clear that I should have but…yea.” He huffs, amused. “Perhaps my subconscious was trying to tell you what I couldn’t all this time.” Yunho nods, amazed. “Yea…yea, maybe it was.” He smiles, heart fuller than it’s ever been. “So, that whole kissing thing…do you think we could do more of that?”

Changmin snorts, grinning. “Anything you want, hyung.”

Yunho smirks. “Oh, don’t tell me that…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’d kissed until their mouths literally hurt, a dull ache from being bitten and thoroughly abused, until they’d both run out of breath. The fire Yunho had been feeling from those nights of being so close to Changmin was nothing compared to what he feels now. His skin feels like it’s being burned, and everything seems to go so fast, despite his desire to slow it all down and imprint it onto his memory. He doesn’t remember his clothes being removed, nor Changmin’s. He also has absolutely no idea what time it is, hell, he’s lucky to know what planet he’s on. His own bare skin is pressed so tightly against his maknae’s, when they move it’s like velvet shirring across his flesh. He takes a moment to look up at Changmin, whose positioned atop him, just in awe and lost in the moment.

Changmin’s eyes are closed tight, and he’s panting softly, one hand pressed into Yunho’s soft chest, the other unable to be seen behind him as he slowly prepares himself. Yunho just stares, eyes drifting over every inch of the flesh exposed to his gaze, unbelieving that it’s all his to mark and touch. He’d asked Changmin at least ten times if he was sure, that much he does recall, to which the younger just laughed. They’d wasted enough time keeping their love to themselves, instead of sharing it with each other, so there’s no sense being shy about anything anymore. Changmin finishes, leaning down to kiss his hyung softly, and Yunho’s fingers caress the back of his neck, flowing softly down over his spine. Changmin positions himself, slowly descending as Yunho feels slick warmth envelop his shaft.

It’s unlike anything Yunho has ever felt. All the past heartbreak, all the pain he’s felt disappears in an instant, and it’s like he has the answers to everything. Why things worked out the way they did, how he got here, why it’s just he and Changmin now, why Changmin _stayed,_ and all the struggles feel like they’ve been worth it a thousand times over. It’s like an epiphany, and this time, he’s the one wrapping himself around the younger, holding on for dear life, never wanting to let go. He feels a rush of emotion hit him as Changmin begins to move, and he’s damn near bowled over by it. Changmin notices, leaning to press lazy kisses along the curve of his jaw. “I love you, hyung..”

Yunho manages a watery smile, rocking upward into the younger slowly, deliberately, not wanting to rush. “Love you too, baby. More than you know…” He finds himself repeating the words he said the night that started all of this, and they’re just as true now as they were then. No more words are exchanged between them, as none are necessary. They create a rhythm together, a music only they can hear, formed by soft moans and shallow breaths, the sounds of their lips meeting, the shift of the sheets beneath their bodies. Just like all other things in life, it’s over far too quickly, but so perfect that Yunho wouldn’t trade it for anything.

They go over nearly simultaneously, Changmin first by mere seconds. It’s incredible, it’s beyond what Yunho can even articulate in words. Changmin’s body is a gift in every way, one that he intends to treasure and discover every inch of. They have time now, it seems almost as if their time is endless. There’s so much to do, so much to explore, and they have the rest of their lives to do it. Yunho is glowing, he knows he is, and that’s ok, because Changmin is glowing, too. The younger is covered in a sheen of sweat, glistening and flushed from head to toe, and it’s gorgeous. They smile at each other, shining brightly in each other’s eyes, and it’s perfect.

Yunho is in love.

Changmin is in love.

And it’s very much real.


End file.
